Kys Kysse
by Nickte
Summary: Dinamarca no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo: Tener un beso de su mejor amigo noruego. Sólo que Noruega tenía una condición "Será como yo diga".


¡SIGO VIVA Y CON INSPIRACIÓN!

**Notas:** Bien, iba a ser mejor, pero lo terminé en la facultad. Eso explica porque no debo tener un Ipad, mi vida académica se iría a la mierda, por estar escribiendo fics. Si no es que ya se fue, al menos en latín.

Ésta cosita es para una gran escritora, lectora, sobre todo amiga. Una chica a la que quiero mucho y es parte de mi familia Hetaliosa: **Ari (Remula Black)** quién ama a esta pareja como yo, y lloramos juntas de que haya tan poco siendo una pareja hermosa y dramática.

Espero te guste y no pude evitar el momento agridulce casi al final, me conoces, mi naturaleza triste es imposible de matar.

El título es beso en danés y noruego.

**Advertencias:** Noruega besando "voluntariamente" a Dinamarca. No sé si eso sea advertencia, pero es sexy.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kys-Kysse<strong>

Dinamarca no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo: Tener un beso de su mejor amigo noruego. Sólo que Noruega tenía una condición "Será como yo diga".

* * *

><p>Después de meses, cientos de intentos y muchas, muchas negativas de Noruega en formas de golpes, respuestas cortantes y mordaces, ayuda por medio de su troll e incluso ligeras maldiciones y hechizos para alejar a Dinamarca había aceptado.<p>

_Sí._

Noruega decidió que la estupidez y terquedad del danés era mayor que su paciencia y autocontrol para no mandarle una maldición fatal o irremediable.

Si el idiota quería un beso lo tendría, pero sería a decisión de él como sería.

Y así se encontraban ahora.

A punto de besarse por primera vez (contra el pensamiento popular que eran más que amigos a solas), bajo la dirección de Noruega.

Dinamarca estaba sentado en el sillón* favorito del noruego, el mismo en que le gustaba molestarlo sin aprender la lección fuera física o mágicamente.

Con las manos atadas en los antebrazos del mismo, y vendado.

Una de las condiciones de Noruega era que no se moviera y sin verlo.

Dinamarca creía que Noruega estaba avergonzado y no quería que lo viera en ese estado.

Noruega lo hacía porque el idiota lo vería con una cara más estúpida de lo común, no soportando y renunciado a la causa perdida que el rubio reaccionara como alguien normal, y no un voyerista inconsciente.

Las reglas habían sido puesta en la mesa y acordadas:

-Con la vista obstruida

-Sentado e inmovilizado temporalmente

-No devolver ni corresponder le beso, sólo recibirlo.

Dinamarca aceptó gustoso. Un beso de Noruega era un beso, aún si le trataban como maniquí de prueba.

Iniciaron.

Originalmente el menor había pensado en dejarle ahí, yéndose a esperar cuando se daría cuenta el danés de que no iba a suceder tal cosa. Sólo que Dinamarca era capaz de quedarse todo el día esperando y se volvería más insufrible que en los últimos tres meses acosándolo con lo del beso.

La segunda que uno de sus seres mágicos lo hiciera por él, de esa forma Dinamarca no podría debatirle que no hubo ningún beso. Pero sus amigos no merecían tal castigo. Él tampoco pero pagaba el soportar al mayor.

La tercera y la que más lo tentó fue pedirle a Finlandia un tiempo a Hanatamago para que besara a Dinamarca lamiéndolo. Claro que la pareja nórdica se volvería una molestia más si se enteraban, en caso de Dinamarca se deprimiría y lloraría que lo engañó. Por no mencionar que el imbécil seguro creía que si era él quien le besaba y asumiría que así eran sus besos, provocando que le mirara con lástima y ganas de ayudar practicando.

Eso no.

Noruega no soportaba que le miraran con compasión o pena, sobre todo Dinamarca.

Le demostraría al danés que los príncipes ni reyes eran los mejores besando.

Eran los caballeros, criminales y en su caso los vikingos.

Porque él no fue violando ni vanagloriándose de esa época, pero la vivió. Y practicó.

.

* * *

><p>Frente al danés se aseguro que las ataduras estuvieran justas y firmes. La venda en los ojos no dejara rastro de visión.<p>

Bien era hora de comenzar.

Se acercó rozando ligeramente sus piernas con las contrarias. Colocó ambas manos sobre los antebrazos tocando las de Dinamarca. Se inclino ligeramente poniendo el rostro a la altura del danés.

Le miró fijamente sin parpadear.

Dinamarca estaba ansioso. No dejaba de mover los dedos nervioso y al sentir la cercanía de su mejor amigo, dio un trago de saliva, se mojó los labios secos con la lengua y el calor cosquilleaba su cara.

_¡Noruega iba a besarlo!_

Con el pulgar sobre los labios Noruega suavemente recorrió la boca danesa, abriéndola de forma pausada con el mismo pulgar. Su otra mano sujetó el mentón elevándolo un poco.

Sintió el cálido aliento del mayor sobre sus labios, sintiendo la inquietud del mayor. Encerró los labios con su boca, atrapando el aliento de Dinamarca.

Aún con la venda abrió los ojos sorprendido. Tenía la firme creencia que Noruega se limitaría a besarle con los labios cerrados de forma seca y breve.

Se equivocó.

Como disfrutaba de su error.

Noruega pasó la lengua de forma trémula sobre sus labios, antes de que diera permiso para que se introdujera en su boca, sintió como se deslizaba de forma ágil y profunda en él. Sorprendiéndolo. Noruega exploró detallada y hondamente su boca, dejándole con una sensación de conciencia de si mismo. Cuando intento acariciar con su lengua la contraria, una presión en su muñeca le detuvo.

_Sin devolver ni corresponder el beso Dinamarca, si no puedes cumplir con los requisitos no hay trato._

Se detuvo pese a lo mal que deseaba poder besarlo. Pero si lo hacía se acabaría le beso y no quería eso por nada del mundo.

_El beso cambió._

De repente el beso era como Noruega. Fiero, controlado, directo y preciso. Su labio inferior fue mordido levemente para abrir más la boca, degustado el sabor de Noruega.

Cardamomo, café, regaliz y bayas.

Salado y amargo, con toques cítricos. De un sabor fuerte, pero no golpeado, persistente, intenso y con un rastro de confusión al no estar seguro si el sabor era real. El más mínimo rastro de dulce era enterrado en capas de pinceladas agrias, mareas saladas y ríos especiados.

Cítricamente agridulce.

Noruega se apoyó más cerca de Dinamarca intensificando el beso. Enredó su lengua con la otra, succionando, disfrutando el tacto de la lengua danesa. Cambiando a frotarla y dejándola libre, deslizándola de forma lánguida y controlada.

Dulce y salado. El sabor de Dinamarca. Rastros de cerveza, explosiones de ciruela, gotas de fresa y trozos de almendra. Un sabor vibrante y abrumante como el mismo danés. Muy impactante la primera vez, pero adictivo cuando se distinguía cada componente y se mezclaban en una oleada voraz y enérgica.

Un huracán de sabores.

Ambos empezaban a quedarse sin aire, pero Noruega continuó con el beso atrapando todo el ser de Dinamarca.

La única vez que pasaría. Tenía que tomar todo lo que podía para el resto de su vida.

No como si aceptara la verdadera razón detrás del beso.

Se fue separando lentamente, acariciando por primera vez los labios ajenos, quedando rozando sin despegarse completamente. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de terminarlo con un pequeño beso casto y sin pormenores, pero no lo hizo.

Si lo hiciera sería como prometer más cuando no los habría.

_Sólo un beso._

Dinamarca no era tan idiota para no comprender el gesto, lo adecuado para ambas parte era seguir como hasta ahora. Como amigos o lo que fuera.

_Un beso no cambiaba nada._

Dinamarca tardó un momento en percatarse que Noruega se había alejado.

Inconscientemente se inclinó hacia adelante esperando sentir los labios contrarios, pero sólo se estmapó contra una muralla de aire y silencio.

Noruega había terminado el beso, dejandolo con la sensación de algo incompleto y deseando más.

Sus brazos estaban siendo liberados, los estiró para recuperar la movilidad. Cuando la venda cayó, ambos se miraron.

Dinamarca con preguntas y Noruega inmutable.

— Hey Noru, ¿qu-

—Me voy. Mi jefe llamó. Adiós Dinamarca.

Noruega se volvió en un fluido movimiento hacia la puerta tomando la capa del perchero y saliendo silenciosamente de la sala.

Parpadeo sorprendido, pero sonrió.

El jefe de Noruega no había llamado. Su mejor amigo mentía muy bien, pero a él no le podía mentir. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

Se toco los labios. Nunca pensó que Noru fuera tan bueno besando.

Lo ilusionaba y molestaba a la vez.

Pero había decidido algo

_No sería el único beso. Nunca más._

A partir de ahora él sería el único que besara al noruego.

_Siempre._

_._

Caminando por las frías calles de Copenhague Noruega percibió un cambio en el aire. Una ventisca le envolvió el rostro. Enfriando su boca en una soplo quemante.

El fantasma del beso de Dinamarca seguía presente en sus labios.

Continuó sin dar importancia, sabía que sería el único.

Sin embargo desconocía la decisión del danés.

_Un beso lo cambiaba TODO._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Así que el final era distinto a lo planeado, como casi todo lo que hago.

Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti, Ari.

Tengo clase y debo entrar ¬¬ pero seguro sacaré más ideas, ya que es Literatura Latina *w*

Nos vemos en el siguiente fic de ellos dos, tengo muchos.

¿Alguien cree que será el único beso o habrá más?

.

_Gracias por leer/comentar._

.

Pd: * Tengo un fic con el susodicho sillón. Algún día dejaré de corregirlo y lo subiré.

**Fijación:**

Tal vez, el idiota tenía un fetiche y no lo sabía. O al ser su lugar favorito para leer lo hacía para fastidiarle. Podía ser algo más, lo ignoraba. Noruega no se explica porque cuando lo hacen siempre es en el sillón.


End file.
